


【FF14|于桑】多余的枕头（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [36]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *PWPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*4.0于桑守家背景。鱼太太点的睡——那个——*一切设定都是瞎掰！天雷警告啦打雷啦下雨收衣服啦！
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【FF14|于桑】多余的枕头（END）

【1】

采办物资期间，桑克瑞德新买了个枕头。购买时卖家问他是否需要特制的枕芯，他只随口答了句“要个有助睡眠的吧”。

他是有段时间睡眠质量急剧下降，下降到了糟糕的地步。拂晓血盟的几个主力去了阿拉米格，前线来的消息并不乐观；没有劳班的乌尔达哈虽无大风浪，也不意味着他们可以对宝石之都不闻不问。前线被强敌严重破坏、阿尔菲诺等人向沙之家送来准备前往远东地区的计划后，于里昂热就将自己闷在了工作间里，除了吃用睡，桑克瑞德也见不到他。

“我先睡了啊，于里昂热。”他抱着新买的枕头在于里昂热的工作间外喊，听到里头传出一声烦闷的应答，“听得到的话，再弄一会你也该休息了。”

工作间的门缝透出魔法的光。桑克瑞德听于里昂热说过要给即将远行的阿莉塞做一柄新武器，绞尽脑汁专心致志，外加惜素材如金，连工作间内打磨矿石散出的碎屑都不让男人进去打扫，每次桑克瑞德给精灵送吃的进去，能走的地方越来越少，到最后他仅能站在门外，食物也尽可能买些少油干燥的饼和肉干。

他往自己屋里的床铺上一躺，习惯性地先翻两次身，忽然记起新买来的枕头还抱在怀里，便随手扔掉早就被睡和揉弄坏枕芯的旧枕头，将新的垫在脖子下。

高度还算合适，棉套里透着点清香，大概是为了达到让使用者放松精神的效果而缝进了干花蕊。他试着调节呼吸松弛肌肉，舒展四肢平躺，使自己进入可以冥想的状态，不多时就尝到了困意。

“……头发还捆着哦。”

“呼……等于里昂热来了再……啊？”

瞬间绷起的神经催促他起身，但男人才支起半条胳膊的高度就重重地砸回了枕头里。

“解开辫子吧，解开它，放松点。”

这声音像是来自屋外，然而屋外没有任何活物的气息；仔细辨认又仿佛产自屋里的角落，可桑克瑞德起不开身去查看。

还在分辨时，这声音如同被撕扯过的通讯珠信号，一阵嘶声过后再响起时，已经“调整好了”。

『桑克瑞德……如果松开它的束缚，意味着对此地此人的绝对信任与托付的话……我很高兴你同意由我来执行。』

【2】

只一下，于里昂热就明白沙之家的结界内混进了不干净的东西。“可能是什么”自是不消说了，最麻烦的恐怕还是沙之家中唯一剩下的另一个，且是对魔法的抵抗力远低于过去水准，乃至增加了寻常个体不必要之特质的人。

精灵在客厅里唤了一声，不见回应，便果断赶向桑克瑞德的房间。他先看眼被男人扔在地上的旧枕头，随即明白这大约就是所有正常中特异的起源，而后站在床前，对着一副安稳睡着模样的男人叫了第二次。

“桑克瑞德。”

不回答也就罢了，于里昂热对男人听到自己呼唤后仍保持着沉睡却撅起的腰臀拧着眉毛。他可不认为这是回应，包括撅起后男人下身明显已经勃起的性器。

桑克瑞德扯下来的发环被随意弃置在床角，这在于里昂热看来也是个怪象，毕竟不管是不是由他来松开发环，它在夜里两人安睡时的归处应该是床头柜。

“这种睡法……不好。”于里昂热捡走发环放回床头柜。

“啊嗯……”

于里昂热的眉毛完全拧成了一股结，从桑克瑞德的脑袋底下抽走陌生的枕头，用短刀破开，挑出内容物里的不和谐存在。那是个外表形似渔人们在魔大陆钓上钩的“魔科学物质”的小虫，却远比于里昂热所知小得多，仅有两截指头长，散发着浑浊的以太，乍一看仿佛活在花萼底下、即将吐丝成茧的幼体。

他捏碎了小虫，只留下一丁点外壳的碎片。睡中的男人也许是感觉到了这一变化，蠕动而用下身摩擦着被单，试图在失去枕头的情况下找到被窝藏身，却被于里昂热擒住肩膀。

“该告诉你不要随便乱碰自己不熟悉的东西……还是该告诉‘你’不能随便乱碰不属于自己的东西呢……”

于里昂热将留下的小虫外壳含进口中，照着男人喃着梦话似的嘴唇吻下去。不消多用心就能发觉桑克瑞德被那小虫所带的魔法锁住时发生了什么，舌尖刚一伸入，唾液便如同早已贮存的蜜一般从男人嘴角溢出来，伴随着低低的呢喃，像是这个人的意识远在另一个世界享受快乐，身体则还在期待某种行动跨越境界，被双手握出现实的形状。

精灵将那一小块外壳推进桑克瑞德嘴里，以手指相助搅动几下，再附上新的亲吻使之被男人吞下。

他能感到仅存的魔法以太丝线似地蹿过混合的唾液。

“听得到吗？”

但桑克瑞德的鼻息依旧充满睡意，眼皮下眼球滚动，只有吮吻得发肿的嘴唇湿润着红色。

“睡美人的定义……在你身上不适用啊。”于里昂热叹息着，褪下男人的睡裤，握上那根早就在被褥和衣物中蹭得流出液体的硬挺撸动几下，另一只手则从床头柜里挖出润滑膏、将魔法运上指尖，混着体液一并送入男人的后穴。穴口稍加按摩和探入、略微按压几下，肠道对闯入异物的反应佐证了于里昂热的推测，也增加了他的不满。

他有点忙，要赶着给阿莉塞做一把新的刺剑，他祈求这把刺剑能成为恩师之孙的强大助力，却始料未及，让不祥与不洁之物趁他不备侵入了另一个要守护的角落。所以尽管肠壁吸附着手指，意味着欢迎，于里昂热还是施了点粗暴的力量，放弃循序渐进，伸直指节捅至指根，再抽出来从一根手指增加为三根重新按进去。

桑克瑞德并无意识，身体则反常地做出了反应，在喉间咕哝出细小声音时向于里昂热的温度靠来，绷紧的腰和一直没有放低的臀部顶上精灵的手，并试着自己做出移动，企图创造抽插的效果。于里昂热能看到这男人埋在被褥里的半张脸浮现出些许不由理智控制的欢愉和期待，眉毛与紧阖的眼睛勾着快乐的弧度。但这快乐并非真正来自于他，令他无法品尝到同等的心情。

这不好，于里昂热再次断言，重新摆正男人的姿势使其蜷曲着躺在自己双腿间，握着对方的手松开自己的腰带、脱掉裤子。他再次俯身亲吻，确认那一小块碎片带进的以太已经化开后掐着桑克瑞德的下巴，把自己的性器送进男人被掰开的嘴里。

单方面的忙碌让于里昂热有些不愿正视自己的仪态。他得控着桑克瑞德的下巴好让性器能在不被齿尖摩擦的情况下顺利在对方口中进出，也得保持对男人后穴的扩张、确保自己的以太和润滑膏都能完全发挥功用。他必须跪在床上哪怕这样必然十分狼狈，也必须努力忽视桑克瑞德喉咙咕出的闷声也许还是起源于梦境中某些不为他所控制之事带来的低温怒火。他忽视了这种怒火好几年，而今他亦学会了争夺。于是于里昂热在男人的梦境之外开始了夺取，屈起指节压住桑克瑞德的下唇，性器顶得男人的身体朝后一挪便撞上插在肠道里的指头，臀肉拍着精灵的手掌。前方抽动得多了，加上于里昂热搅着以太和润滑膏的指尖按住敏感处的边缘，水声变得响亮，男人的腿亦张得开了些、肌肉抽搐起来。

于里昂热盯着桑克瑞德近在自己视线下方的后腰，趁着在男人嘴里抽送加剧的势头，伏低身躯舔上腰臀相接处凹下的小窝，陷在肠壁中指头则狠狠对着前列腺一压，终于夺得了一点属于自己的回音。

“唔、咕嗯……”

他没有停下去观察桑克瑞德的样子，抽出扩张的手指，双掌捧起男人的脸，以全力掠夺的姿态索取着对方的嘴。此时他失去了桑克瑞德往常会在自己双腿和耻毛之间上扬挑衅着的目光，但他也在城墙上攻出了缺口，重获并不太难——前端捅进喉腔时所得到的收缩混着一点迷糊碎音是成功的征兆，于里昂热更为用力地掐着男人的下巴一次次撞着咽喉、希冀获得再多一点刺激；他不放过桑克瑞德紧闭的两眼可能产生的任何一丝变化，不时摩挲着指腹下脸庞的皮肤，期待桑克瑞德能在这一过程中睁开眼睛，把他平时这么做时能获取的表情还给他。

“……为什么啊？”

快感顺着下腹蔓延，热度也聚集起来的一刻，于里昂热听到了一把和桑克瑞德很像的声音。

“为什么呢？……这样也很好啊，可以随心所欲地玩，温柔也好施虐也行……不然在醒着的时候想玩得过火一点都不好意思不是吗？”

于里昂热刻意忽略了它，将桑克瑞德的脸抬高一个角度，挺动腰部向下抽插着性器，龟头碰上小舌又在壁上刮擦，反复刺激出干呕的反应来，自己的喘息亦逐渐加重到与水声合在一块，能在寂静的房中回荡的程度。他贪恋这种回馈阴茎的刺激却不敢擅自沉迷，如果桑克瑞德还醒着，这施加刺激的频率几乎可以算得上是残忍。饶是桑克瑞德经历过更残忍的，此时双眼中也该沁出生理性的泪水，被窒息感逼到墙角，不自觉地向于里昂热伸来求救的手。

他本来可以得到更多——于里昂热猛地揪住桑克瑞德的长发快速接连抽送几下，射在这张开得麻木也含不住唾液的嘴里。

勉强模仿桑克瑞德的声音停下了唠叨，于里昂热晃了晃头，在高潮的余韵里，借着精液、唾液和溶解开的魔法连接起来的“通道”，模模糊糊看到了桑克瑞德的人影。

【3】

他定睛看了一会儿，从涌动的快感中剥出理智，将桑克瑞德翻了个身，捻了捻男人还挂在腿间肿胀着的器官前端。

桑克瑞德盖在眼皮下的眼球滚动得更明显了，还衔着精液的嘴发出了点呻吟。

“呀啊……”

“认出来了吗……是谁在看你呢。”

于里昂热冷笑着，在并未完全疲软的阴茎上多涂了些新的润滑膏，塞进男人的后穴。

有先前的体液连通在先，这一回于里昂热也看得更清楚了。他为眼前闪现过的画面低沉地叹了一气，明白自己唯有更激烈一途可走。

他用桑克瑞德丢弃的旧枕头垫高后者的腰，架起男人的双肩，胸膛贴上背脊。

“是你先让他坠落谷底，还是……”

于里昂热以一种问是问出口却不想听回答的架势，将性器重重楔进男人体内。半跪坐的姿势使臀肉拍在精灵腿上，迸出的体液夹在，响亮地啪滋出声。啪滋、一下，而又一下——啪滋——地重复着腰部向上挺动同时抬高再压落男人身体的动作，可以毫不顾虑桑克瑞德的承受力，甚至不必照顾能给予兴奋的前列腺，仅仅是捅至连桑克瑞德身前小腹都隆起一块的地步，单方面地押送性欲，偶尔顺着上下的晃动吮吸男人的后颈和耳背，放肆地让唾液淌下被自己操控着凹下的背脊。

只是……只是那么一点。于里昂热眼看着牙印遍布了男人的肩头和后颈，桑克瑞德的臀部和自己双腿相触的皮肤也湿黏了一大片，还是听不到对方真正意义上完整的回复，像他过去没能得到这个人、仅能在夜里暗自抚慰自己时的那一点孤寂突然扩大，迫使他环起双臂，凶狠地拧上男人一边乳尖同时另一只手绕过男人的一条腿，手掌磨着对方小腹，扯着毛发将那根肿胀扳得贴上腹部，自己则朝前向桑克瑞德的背靠得更近，一面加剧抽插，侧过脸咬上了对方颈侧的刺青。

他几乎要咬破那层皮肤，嘴唇和舌尖和牙齿交替时感觉得到有发肿趋势的凸起。而一向爱惜这对刺青的桑克瑞德仅是垂着脸，发丝无力地摇晃，任凭于里昂热压得关节噶地一响，在噗滋噗滋的黏腻水声里格外刺耳。

于里昂热眯细了双眼，死死盯着那张位于现实的境界线之外的画面，在搏动着桑克瑞德心跳的位置慢慢合上牙尖。

“……唔、啊啊……疼啊……于里……”

精灵立即狠命咬合，生怕这点回应稍纵即逝。他不敢停下抽送，躯体猛烈晃动和使得媾和的水声连成一片。男人身前的性器也被他攥得体液淋漓，由于掰得太疼，桑克瑞德痛苦地喊了起来，刚复苏意识的身体立即被夹杂剧痛和快感击倒，抽搐着向后弯折，却被身后粗壮阴茎已然捅至难以名状的深度与乳尖恰好送进于里昂热手心招致更加狠厉的揉捏堵得退路全无，起先几声呻吟和喊叫很快虚弱下去，只能徒劳地张着嘴。

“痛、啊……于、咯啊啊……放开、那……”

可无论是咬在嘴里的还是捏在手里的，于里昂热暂时都还不想放。尽管律动撞击击碎了残留的魔法，打破梦的境界线后再也看不到那可憎的、模仿他模样操弄这个男人的幻想，该夺的是夺回来了，但他还是不想放。

桑克瑞德努力扭着头也抬起手打算让精灵松开自己，然而无论是上是下都失败了，连亲吻也得不到。几次挣扎后，桑克瑞德渐渐丧失了发声的能力，仅存那点破碎的低吟只能咏诵稍显扭曲的快感，好不容易恢复的视线则呆滞地落在自己身下，空白地注视着湿迹杂乱的双腿和在抽插中无助摇动的阴囊、一点喘气机会都没有的阴茎、溅出于里昂热指缝间的体液与不时鼓起一小块的下腹。

直到真的磨破了刺青边的一点皮肤，于里昂热才仁慈地舔了舔那一块翘起的伤处，再含上桑克瑞德的耳廓，略略咬了咬，唤醒男人一点意识后收到一丝力竭之际的颤抖。

于里昂热把这点颤抖搂进怀里，暂时将律动的节奏放缓，舌尖戳着男人的耳朵，吐着滚烫的气息。

“与我的幻影做爱……感觉如何？”

桑克瑞德的目光清明了一瞬，但仅是来得及看清自己被精灵揉得红肿的乳头和留下了指痕的胸膛，还未说得出答案就再次被卷进性欲鞭笞出的浪潮。疼痛还在持续，本该射精的阴茎被于里昂热紧紧堵着出口，后穴也被操得麻木，再想求饶或者对自身给予些许抚慰的祈求都发不出声，桑克瑞德的意识拖在泥海里，跟不上身体追随浪潮的速度。

【4】

于里昂热宽容地放开他时，射在里面的精液也随着精灵退出肠道、在穴口上刮蹭的性器黏糊糊地流到了床单上。桑克瑞德甚至不记得自己有没有在这点宽容中释放，也无法分清双腿间、小腹上和胸前半湿半干的液体到底是于里昂热先前抹上去的、中途射上去的还是自己射出来的。恍惚里他隐约感到自己有些时候没能伸展开身躯了，好像四肢和腰腹角度错乱的画面烙在了视野里。被于里昂热翻折到什么程度、各个敏感点被苛责到什么样子、内部被干到什么地步……回想起来比发现自己被困在梦里，给一个模拟了于里昂热外表的幻影操了一顿更诡异。

他连眨眼的力气都没有，无神地望着在床边整理睡衣的精灵。

那精灵累是累了，看起来却离精疲力竭还有一段距离，仿佛这么一场闹剧下来，于里昂热还得意了不少，也就是取水来的速度慢了点，含着水靠近时的气息也弱了点。

桑克瑞德认出精灵的用意，仰起脖子承受了这口渡来的水。第一次冲淡了他嘴里的腥膻，第二次则很快变成了玩味的缠吻，挤进来的舌头温柔地卷着他的，在上颚和牙床上抚摸。

“……亏。”这吻罢了，桑克瑞德翻翻眼皮，“我本来只想睡个觉……”

他摸摸床铺，又鼓起眼珠。

“我的枕头呢？”

“这边。”

“喂……新买的啊。”

这下于里昂热又显出了点不悦的精神头，放下水杯灯一吹，往床上一横。

“这儿。”

“什么？”

“枕头。”

桑克瑞德冲着精灵伸来的手臂不解地摇摇头，随后又想起什么，挠挠乱糟糟的长发，扯出来一束。

“帮个忙。”

于里昂热躺下后才袒露出疲惫的痕迹，慵懒地哼着鼻音，摸到床头柜上的铁环给男人随便箍上。

“嗯。”这下桑克瑞德自己也抱住了睡意，“嗯……”

于里昂热又将铁环拿了下来，并为最后这点轻拿轻放用尽了余力，只等桑克瑞德垫好就再也没了动作。

【5】

隔日于里昂热赶到利姆萨·罗敏萨，把崭新的刺剑送到阿莉塞手中。

“那我们就出发了。于里昂热，这里的事情就交给你了。”阿莉塞珍惜地摸着新武器，“也帮我向桑克瑞德问个好。”

“‘也帮我向桑克瑞德问个好’？”那被提及的男人蹲在码头高处，俯视着精灵的身影，一手抓着被高处海风吹得乱飞的头发，好气又好笑。

END.


End file.
